Rayleigh Scattering
by Reenhzl
Summary: "Shika, kenapa langit berwarna biru?" ll "Kenapa, matamu berwarna biru, Ino?" ll a fanfic for my beloved OTP ShikaIno, buat ultah mereka yang telat. Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh dari penulisan fanfict ini kecuali rasa senang semata.

A fanfict for belatad birthday ShikaIno.

WARNING: DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO.

.

.

.

.

.

Rayleigh Scattering

Ino menengadah, menatap birunya langit musim panas yang cerah. Di depannya, sesosok manusia melangkah malas dengan kedua tangan bertaut di belakang kepala, Ino menyeret langkahnya mendekati pemuda dengan kunciran dan sepasang tindik tersebut,

"Shika, kau tahu kenapa langit berwarna biru?"

Tanyanya penuh semangat pada pemuda yang disebut Shika, sang pemuda bermarga Nara hanya menggeleng pelan tak ingin meladeni rasa penasaran si gadis.

"Ayolah Shika, kau kan jenius." Desaknya masih dengan bola mata sewarna langit yang berbinar penuh harap.

Shikamaru hanya mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Ino yang masih saja melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Keesokan harinya, gadis itu kembali menghantui Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan yang sama, masih dengan binar mata yang sama. Shikamaru tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menjelaskan pada gadis ini, atau tidur siangnya selama seminggu ini akan selalu mendapat interupsi dari Ino.

Dia menarik napas panjang, dengan punggung bersandar pada tembok pembatas atap sekolah, Shikamaru menatap hamparan biru di atasnya berganti dengan birunya bola mata Ino yang menanti penuh harap.

"Jadi, sebenarnya langit itu tidak memiliki warna." Ucapnya.

"Bohong! Lalu yang di atas kita itu apa, Shika? Itu warna biru, kan. Aku yakin kau masih punya penglihatan yang baik." Cecar Ino dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada langit.

Shikamaru mengorek kupingnya yang mendadak berdenging menengar rentetan polusi suara yang dikeluarkan sahabat kecilnya, "aku belum selesai, _mendokusei."_ Katanya sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Warna biru yang kita lihat diI langit itu merupakan hasil dispersi cahaya matahari … "

"Apa? Depresi cahaya matahari? Ohh, berarti matahari juga bisa depresi ya, Shika? Kenapa?"

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya kesal, menahan geram akibat ulah perempuan ini.

"Jangan potong penjelasanku dulu, Ino." Tegasnya

Jemarinya membentuk tanda V lalu memamerkan cengiran tak bersalah pada sahabatnya yang sudah merelakan waktu tidur siangnya demi meladeni kekepoan Ino yang rasanya semakin hari semakin bertambah saja tingkatannya.

"Bukan depresi, tapi dispersi. Dispersi itu peristiwa penguraian cahaya polikromatik menjadi cahaya monokromatik pada prisma lewat pembiasan atau pembelokan." Lanjut Shikamaru masih dengan nada malas bercampur kantuk yang menyerang, apalagi angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahnya seolah menyuruh dia untuk memejamkan mata barang sejenak sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

Ino mengangguk, sambil mencatat penjelasan Shikamaru dengan tekun di _note_ kecil yang dia bawa.

"Itu pelajaran fisika, kan?" tanyanya dengan pulpen bertengger di dagu. Pose berpikir ala Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru menarik napas lega, "iya itu pelajaran fisika. Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Jangan ganggu tidur siangku lagi, Ino" lanjutnya sambil bersiap untuk berbaring berbantalkan lengan.

Namun, Ino masih tetap mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan lain, tak membiarkan sahabatnya terlena dalam mimpi indah.

"Shika, aku sudah lupa! Kau jelaskan lagi padaku, ayolaaaah." Bujuknya denga _puppy eyes_ yang sulit ditolak oleh siapaun. Termasuk Shikamaru.

Dengan mata tinggal sekian watt, Shikamaru terpaksa memberikan penjelasan seadanya agar bisa dicerna oleh otak Ino.

"Jadi, matahari memancarkan cahaya putih ke bumi. Lalu, bumi menyerapnya kemudian akan terdispersi menjadi berbagai panjang gelombang. Masing-masing panjang gelombang ini akan muncul dengan berbagai warna, seperti warna pelangi."

"Mejikuhibiniu, kah?" tanya Ino antusias, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ino kembali menggoreskan tinta di atas catatan kecilnya, tangannya lihai menarikan coretan dari ujung ke ujung yang membuat Shikamaru tak hentinya bertanya dalam hati, mengapa sang sahabat sangat mencintai detail dan tidak ingin melewatkan satu hal pun. Padahal, bagi Shikamaru, itu adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

"Sebentar Shika – "

"Apalagi, Ino?"

Alis pirangnya bertaut serius, "—kau bilang cahaya ini terdispersi menjadi berbagai macam panjang, kan? Bagaimana cara membedakannya?" lanjut Ino.

"Panjang gelombang yang tinggi jika ditangkap oleh mata akan terlihat sebagai warna merah, kuning dan orange. Sedangkan panjang gelombang yang rendah dikenali mata sebagai warna biru, ungu dan hijau." Jawabnya.

"Oh! Lalu, kenapa langit warnanya biru?"

Shikamaru mendesah, pertanyaan itu lagi!

"Kenapa matamu berwarna biru?"

Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, "jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Shika." Lanjut Ino sedikit canggung saat padangannya beradu dengan mata hitam sahabatnya.

"Jawab saja, Ino."

"Tentu saja karena gen, apalagi?"

Shikamaru menggeleng, "selain gen, apalagi Ino?"

Ino berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan nada ragu, "tingkat pigmentasi pada iris dan hamburan cahaya di stroma pada iris, kah?"

Shikamaru mengiyakan, "tepat! Dengarkan baik-baik ya, Ino. Warna biru pada mata adalah hasil pigmentasi warna hitam kecokelatan pada epithelium dan sedikit tingkat melanin pada stroma yang ada di depan epithelium."

Pemuda delapan belas tahun ini menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "oleh karena itu, panjang gelombang cahaya yang lebih pendek memantul pada stroma, menghasilkan hamburan Rayleigh, membuat mata terlihat berwarna biru." Tandasnya.

"Sebentar … jadi menurut Ray … Ray siapa tadi, Shika?" tanyanya tanpa memperhatikan Shikamaru.

"Rayleigh, Baron Rayleigh, ahli fisika dari Inggris."

"Nah iya itu. Aduh, kenapa istilah dan nama ilmuwan begitu susah untuk diucapkan sih?"

Ino mengacak kunciran rambutnya hingga jepitan kupu-kupu yang menghalangi poninya terlepas, "jadi menurut Reyleigh ini, warna biru pada mata adalah hasil pigmentasi warna hitam kecokelatan pada epithelium dan sedikit tingkat melanin pada stroma yang ada di depan epithelium. Berarti, warna mata kita adalah warna struktural dan bervariasi tergantung pada kondisi cahaya?" lanjutnya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ini, Shikamaru bergeser ke arahnya lalu menyematkan jepitan rambut Ino yang terlepas. Ini hanya diam, tak tahu ingin bereaksi seperti apa, sibuk menenangkan debaran jantunya yang menggila.

Hangat.

"Iya."

Ino tak lagi mampu berkonsentrasi pada pertanyaan yang akan diajukan pada Shikamaru, aroma mint dan musim panas bercampur begitu memabukkan.

"Jadi Ino, kenapa langit berwarna biru?"

Ino tersenyum, "tidak tahu."

Shikamaru hampir saja menepuk jidatnya saat Ino menjawab tidak tahu dengan polosnya.

"Ini penjelasan terakhir ya, tadi aku bilang bahwa panjang gelombang yang tinggi jika ditangkap oleh mata akan terlihat sebagai warna merah, kuning dan orange. Sedangkan panjang gelombang yang rendah dikenali mata sebagai warna biru, ungu dan hijau. Nah, warna yang memiliki panjang gelombang tinggi akan diteruskan secara lurus, sedangkan warna-warna yang panjang gelombangnya rendah akan disebakan ke segala arah." Jelasnya.

Ino mengangguk, masih berusaha menulis di catatannya sembari menetralkan aliran darah yang rasanya berkumpul di pipinya, "kenapa langit berwarna biru? Karena cahaya matahari disebarkan ke segala arah, berdasarkan Reyleigh –koreksi bila aku salah mengucapkan namanya, Shika– cahaya yang memiliki panjang gelombang rendah akan memiliki intensitas perpendaran yang lebih besar, begitu?"

Shikamaru menarik napas lega seiring dengan berbunyinya bel pulang, "pintar. Ayo pulang." Jawabnya sambil menarik tangan Ino.

Ino memandang tangannya yang terasa pas dalam genggaman Shikamaru, "lalu, kenapa mataku berwarna biru, Shika?"

"Karena jika warna matamu hitam, berarti keturunan kita nanti semuanya bermata hitam." Jawabnya sembarangan.

Ino tertawa, "kau ingin menikah denganku ya, Shika?"

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Ino _mendokusei._ "

FIN.

An.

Kenapa langit berwarna biru? Kenapa mata berwarna biru? Jawabanya hamburan Reyleigh

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY OTP NARA SHIKAMARU DAN YAMANAKA INO. LOVE YOU


End file.
